


Mine

by Zethsaire



Series: Fanart [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Frost Giant Loki is hot, High Priest of Loki, M/M, Rated T for tasteful nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zethsaire/pseuds/Zethsaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Loki/Discord pic for DCS, because they're awesome, and Loki wouldn't get out of my head until I drew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DangerousCommieSubversive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/gifts).



> I freaking LOVE Discord. He fits with Loki so _well_ These guys are going to show up in Nuclear Reaction and Transition at some point, and I've wanted to draw Discord since I read about him. Go check out DCS's Bright Disturbing Multiverse Series!! It's pretty awesome. Go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/27022) to read it!!

 

[ ←Zero Gravity ](http://zethsaire.tumblr.com/post/43401944683/loki-and-discord-for-dangerouscommiesubversive)

  



End file.
